


Calculated Distractions

by TK_DuVeraun



Series: Power Couple AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, OC Companion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/pseuds/TK_DuVeraun
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan knew exactly what he was doing when he had both Elashorei and Fox join him at the Winter Palace.---Based on a kiss prompt.Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The BedDragon Age Inquisitors as companions instead.





	Calculated Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elalavella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elalavella/gifts).



> Okay, wow, so, let's get started! 
> 
> Elashorei belongs to [Elalavella](https://elalavella.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Fox Sa'alle is my character; [check out all of the details of "Fox as an Inquisition Companion" here.](https://tk-duveraun.tumblr.com/tagged/fox-companion-AU) He's usable as an extra companion for any story if for some insane reason you'd like to use him. Just @me on tumblr or gift it here.
> 
>  
> 
> [Because Varg is an amazing and wonderful and amazing person, she drew the Power Couple in the flesh.](https://elalavella.tumblr.com/post/172498693639/hello-my-name-is-varg-and-i-fell-in-love-with)
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like some help turning your Inquisitor (or any character) into an Inquisition Companion, I've made a [spreadsheet that will auto generate a fake wiki sidebar as well as the Romance section of your character's wiki entry!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1lNLlRg-iklBjcif9GKPpsTe25d8J_-RFkWgA1fiDfmY/edit#gid=0) (this is a google docs link available to anons)

The Inquisitor knew better. He absolutely knew better. He had only himself to blame for the chaos caused by bringing both Ela and Fox to Halam’shiral. Mead had _told_ his advisors that he thought a member of the Orlesian Sa’alle family would be good politically and that he wanted Ela’s help for when things inevitably went tits up, but that had been a lie. He knew exactly what would happen if both attended and he wanted that distraction for when he had to sneak around the palace.

So when the scandalized whispering reached a fever pitch and everyone was staring at one particular exit from the ballroom, the Inquisitor slipped out of sight and up into the royal quarters.

\---

The plan had been to mingle and bolster the reputation of the Inquisition. Josephine’s tailor had made some gorgeous outfit that was a combination of Orlesian finery and what Orlesians thought Tevinter finery looked like for Fox. It was done up in Orlesian blue, but mostly because of the contrast it made with his tanned skin and dark, auburn hair. Ela was wrapped in some green flimsy, flowy, floating concoction of leaf-patterned lace and sheer fabric that made her look like a delicate flower and did absolutely nothing to hamper her movements with a longsword.

Imagining her doing just that was a rather major factor that lead to their current situation. Not predicament, as that implied there was some problem. There was no problem. At least not for Fox and Ela. No, they were perfectly happy kissing each other breathless while staggering with a, frankly, unfair amount of grace towards the gilded double-doors that should have eventually lead to the guest wing.

Assuming they made it that far.

Josephine had known well enough to have them arrive separately, Fox with his own, fake, Tevinter entourage and Ela with the rest of the Inquisition. It had been a good plan. The problem started when they neglected to schedule when each of them would be on the ballroom floor. This resulted in Fox and Ela both catching sight of each other, in their full regalia, for the first time while the other was in the middle of rather strenuous and impressive-looking dance.

So really, they couldn’t be blamed for abandoning their partners to ignored cries of outrage and swiftly catching each other up in arms of lean muscle. They were a powerful pair and the air literally crackled around them as they danced when Fox let out some of his barely-contained Lightning magic. But Fox couldn’t take all of the blame. Ela had pulled out the long, silver pin holding her hair in place in clear _enticement,_ nay, provocation. Powerful as he was, it would have taken a stronger man than Fox to resist shoving his hand in the loose hair and using it to pull her in for a kiss.

And then there was no hope of stopping things before they reached their inevitable conclusion.

So the two of them kissed hungrily while staggering off the dance floor in a facsimile of a waltz. It might have been a scene from an intense bodice ripper that Orlesians pretended weren’t popular in their country, if not for the fact that whenever they passed by a serving tray, one or both of them would grab hors d'oeuvres without breaking their liplock or even seeming to look. Where the food went was anyone’s guess, since clearly their mouths were otherwise occupied.

Ela made the mistake of shoving Fox’s back against the door instead of waiting for it to open so they could pass through. What resulted from that error made Josephine write eleven letters and speak _very_ quickly about how balls were expected to go in Minrathous.

(Varric heard her lies and made notes for a new romance serial.)

And, really, after Fox melted the doorknob and they made use of one of the walls, and an armoire, and then a chaise (mage, remember?) and finally used the bed for an impromptu picnic of their stolen food, they returned to the ball without further incident.

Well, except for the whole fiasco with the Grand Duchess, but that one was unquestionably Mahanon’s fault.


End file.
